Always Been Here
by honesthannah
Summary: Austin Moon has liked Ally Dawson since they met in kindergarten. and he's never told her. But then Ally starts dating Dallas, the guy she's been crushing on since the sixth grade. And what if Austin finds out that Dallas is cheating, will Ally believe him? And what will it take for Ally to realize that the guy of her dreams has always been here? Give it a try pwease! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I am totes excited to show you guys my new story! It's going to be AH-MAZING! At least I hope you guys think it is! :P But anyway… Without further ado, I give you Chapter One to "Always Been Here"…. Enjoy! **

Chapter One: The Memories

He had always liked her. From the day he had first seen her in kindergarten. He remembered seeing her walk into the classroom. She was wearing a pink dress with roses on it and her long, brown hair went down past her shoulders. _It smells like strawberries, _he remembered thinking.

He had smiled at her and she had given a shy smile back. He immediately fell for her. And he had tried to get to know her that day.

Luckily for him, she had broken her crayon and she was upset. He didn't like seeing her cry and he knew it was his chance to get close to her. So he gave her his. And later on that day, she had shared her animal crackers with him during lunch.

"What's your name?" He had asked her, while eating a cracker. He was happy because his plan was working.

"Ally Dawson," she quietly replied.

"I'm Austin Moon." He smiled at her.

"Thank you for giving me your crayon Austin." She said quietly and politely, smiled and looked down. He had thought that it was cute how she was really shy.

"Thank you for sharing your animal crackers with me Ally." He told her, mimicking her. She laughed and so did he.

And from that moment on the two of them had been best friends. And Austin was so happy. And when they were older, they had become partners in music, when Ally learned that Austin could sing and play any instrument and Austin had learned that Ally could play piano and write great songs. And Trish and Dez were their friends too, of course.

* * *

Austin smiled at the memories.

"Austin!" Ally snapped him out of his thoughts. "You have to focus! We have a Geography test on Friday!" They were in the practice room studying. They would have been practicing their music, but Ally had wanted to study instead that day.

"Huh? What? Sorry." He replied, sounding distracted.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine." He quickly answered and gave a fake smile. And he went back to his studying. Ally shrugged and went back to her books, too.

Austin couldn't help but sneak a glance at Ally when she wasn't looking. _She looks beautiful_. He smiled. _Snap out of it Austin! She's your best friend and your partner! Besides, she's dating Dallas. _

_She's dating Dallas, _he repeated to himself.

It still hurt him whenever he thought about it. He still remembered the day she had told him about her crush on Dallas. And it broke his heart every time he thought back to it.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

The four of them were hanging out together one day at the park. Back then, they were only in the sixth grade.

All of a sudden Ally had frozen and stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" Trish had asked her.

"Are you okay?" Dez asked, too.

"I see my crush." Ally replied, nervously.

"Where? What's his name?" Austin asked, confused.

"Dallas." Ally said, dreamily. She pointed to a tan boy with brown hair and brown eyes that was walking a few feet away.

"Ohhhh! Ally has a crush!" Trish gushed.

"Dallas and Ally sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dez teased.

Ally blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"H-How long have you liked him?' Austin asked, trying hard to hide the fact that he was hurt.

"He's in my math class and my gym class. Our eyes met on the first day of school and I-I've liked him since then." She blushed.

Austin was angry and hurt and upset. How could have not she not told him sooner? And what did she see in him anyway? Why didn't she like** him**?

It took everything he had to smile and say, "That's great Ally. I'm happy for you."

When he had come home that day, he was too upset to eat. And every time she had mentioned Dallas' name from that day on, he felt his heart break a little inside.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Austin! Austin! Are you okay? Do you want to study some other time?" Ally sounded worried for him.

"Huh? What? Oh. I'm fine. Yea. I guess we could study tomorrow." He grabbed his books quickly and started to leave.

"Wait!" Ally grabbed his hand. "Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately. Ever since I started dating Dallas."

Austin winced at the sound of his name.

"I'm fine." He replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Ally looked into his eyes. "If anything's wrong, you can tell me. I'm your best friend."

"Ally, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." He reassured her and left before she could ask any more questions. Ally had been getting suspicious about his behavior and he couldn't risk her finding out the truth. It would ruin everything. Nothing would ever be the same between them.

As he walked home, he thought about the day that he had found out about Dallas and Ally dating. It still stung him to think about it, but he couldn't help himself. He liked her **sooo** much, it hurt.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

It had been four years since Ally had started crushing on Dallas. And nothing had happened between the two of them. Austin thought that it would be the perfect time to tell Ally how he felt about her.

He was on his way to her locker to talk to her. As he approached, he froze at what he saw.

Ally was leaning against her locker. Kissing Dallas Centineo. The guy that she had liked since the sixth grade. Austin was shocked and upset and confused. All at the same time.

Ally saw Austin and came up to him, smiling with joy.

"Austin!" She hugged him. "Dallas asked me out yesterday!" Ally exclaimed. "Isn't this great?" She squealed.

Austin felt his heart drop. He was speechless and frozen in shock. He couldn't believe it.

"W-Wow. That's….um great!" He forced himself to speak and put on a fake smile. "I'm really happy for you guys." He made himself talk.

"I can't believe it! This is amazing!" Ally hugged him again and went back to her locker to hug Dallas and cuddle with him.

"You're a really lucky guy Dallas." Austin said, trying to sound as sincere as possible and hide his pain.

"I know I am." Dallas smiled and looked down at Ally. His arm was around her. And she was smiling, too.

"I'll see you later." Austin had walked off. He felt his heart break into a million pieces that day.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Austin came up to his room. He dropped his books on the floor and lay down on his bed. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Why didn't Ally feel the same way about him as he did with her? Why did she like Dallas? Why didn't she like him? What did she see in Dallas that she hadn't seen in Austin?

The same thoughts always circled his brain at night, in the morning, and every time he saw Ally with Dallas. And the worst thing of all was that no one, not even Trish and Dez, knew about how he felt about Ally. He was all alone and hopelessly in love with a girl that would never see him as more than a friend. And it hurt. Badly. In his heart every time that he realized that.

Austin would rather have Ally like him as a just a friend and spend time with him, then never talk to him again. Because he knew that if he told Ally how he felt, things would get awkward between them. And then they would stop talking. And he couldn't stand the thought of not being around his Ally. _She's not yours, Austin! She's going out with Dallas! Don't forget that! _He yelled at himself. But how could he? He saw them together everywhere and she always talked about him whenever they hung out.

And Austin had tried his best to find other girls to get his mind off of his feelings for Ally, but none of them were even the tiniest bit close to her. And all he wanted was her. Ally Marie Dawson. But she didn't want him. And there was nothing that he could do to change that. Nothing that he could tell her or show her that would make her change her mind about Dallas and come running to him.

Or was there?

**So what did you guys think? Should I continue with this story or not? Reviews, faves, and follows would be awesome! And really appreciated! :)**

**Write on!**

**~honesthannah ( for the first time for this story teehee :P)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a lot of you guys wanted me to continue, so thank you loves! Here's chapter two. I hope you like it! 3**

Chapter Two: The Truth Comes Out

Austin saw his guitar in the corner. He picked it up and smiled. He had written a song about Ally. When she had started dating Dallas, sometimes their practices would be cancelled because Dallas wanted to hang out with Ally. So Austin had decided to give songwriting a try and had written a few songs that he had actually liked. Just in case he had a show and he and Ally hadn't had a chance to work on a new song.

Austin sighed and began to play and sing:

_Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na_

_He takes your hand, I die a little_  
_I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles_  
_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_When you walk by, I try to say it_  
_But then I freeze, And never do it_  
_My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped._

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with him, slow dancing._  
_Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see._  
_Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking,_  
_Oh how I wish that was me._

_Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na_

_He looks at you the way that I would._  
_Does all the things I know that I could._  
_If only time could just turn back._

_Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you_

_But I see you with him, slow dancing._  
_Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see._  
_Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking._  
_Oh how I wish that was me_

_With my hands on your waist, While we dance in the moonlight._  
_I wish it was me, That you call later on Cause you wanna say good night._

_Cause I see you with him, slow dancing._  
_Tearing me apart Cause you don't see._

_But I see you with him, slow dancing._  
_Tearing me apart, Cause you don't see._  
_Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking._  
_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish_  
_Oh how I wish, that was me._

_Oh how I wish, that was me._

Austin finished playing and smiled. **(1)** All the songs he had written were about Ally. And whenever he sung them, it made him think about Ally. And Dallas. And how she would never feel the same way about him. But then again, everything did. He sighed and lay down on his bed.

* * *

Austin sat down at the lunch table. He was in a bad mood. He had seen Ally and Dallas together in the morning. They were cuddling and holding hands, by Dallas' locker. _That should be me. _He thought, sadly.

And he had been late to first period because he got distracted from watching Dallas and Ally. He couldn't help himself. It broke his heart seeing them together, but then he kept watching them. And he had forgotten that he had to get to class. So now he had after school detention.

"Hey." He mumbled angrily to Trish and Dez as he sat down.

"What's up with you?" Trish asked.

"I got detention today." Austin grumbled.

"Why?" Dez said.

"Ally and Dallas were in my way and I got late for English." Austin spoke, annoyed.

"Awww! Ally and Dallas are so cute!" Trish gushed.

"What does Ally even see in that guy?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. He quickly looked up at Trish and Dez. He hoped that they didn't hear him or notice his jealousy.

Trish gasped. "No way! You like Ally!"

"Whaaaaaat? No. I don't." Austin said, defensively. He couldn't let them find out. Not yet.

"You totally do!" Dez exclaimed.

"No I don't!" Austin shouted, irritated. He was mad at himself for letting his jealousy slip. Because now Trish and Dez knew the truth.

"You so totally do!" Trish squealed.

"It's so obvious! How didn't we see it before?!" Dez spoke.

"I don't like Ally." Austin said, seriously. Trish and Dez gave him "really?" looks.

He sighed. "Fine. Yes. I do. I like Ally." He admitted and put his head down.

"You have to tell Ally!" Trish told him, excitedly.

Austin looked up quickly. "No! I can't! She likes Dallas. She's always liked him. In case you guys haven't noticed, they're dating (note the sarcasm). She would never feel the same way about me." He said bitterly.

"Maybe she would if she knew how you felt?" Dez offered.

"No she won't. We all know that she's liked Dallas since the sixth grade. And now he finally asked her out." Austin said, sadly. "Just look at how happy she is." He motioned at a table, a few feet away from them.

Ally and Dallas were sitting together at a table with Dallas' friends. They were laughing and holding hands. Ally looked like she was having a great time.

"He makes her happy." Austin spoke, upset. "I can't ruin that."

"How long have you liked her, Austin?" Dez asked.

"Since I met her. That day in kindergarten. She was wearing a pink dress and I remember her hair smelled like strawberries." Austin smiled at the memory.

"Awwww! Austin!" Trish hugged him. "That's so sweet!"

"Yea well there's nothing I can do about it." He got up. "And you guys better not tell Ally, either. I rather have her as my friend and feel my heart break whenever I'm near her, than not have her at all."

"Aww! That's so cute!" Dez exclaimed.

"I'm serious. You guys can't tell Ally anything." He left.

Austin couldn't believe that he had been so careless. He let his feelings slip and now Trish and Dez knew that he liked Ally. He would've told them. Eventually. But he had wanted to wait a little longer till he told them.

Austin sighed and walked around the halls until lunch had ended.

* * *

"You have to tell her!" Trish whispered in his ear during geometry.

"No. I can't. You know I can't." Austin turned around to face her.

"Why not? What are you so worried about?" She asked.

"I can't tell her. It would ruin our friendship and our partnership. I can't risk that!" he replied.

"But you have to take a chance! Come on Austin!" Trish pleaded.

"No! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you and Dez. I knew you guys would want me to tell her!" Austin snapped.

He and Trish had been too busy arguing, that they had not noticed that the math teacher was standing by their desks and waiting for them to stop talking.

"Mr. Moon! Mrs. De la Rosa!" Mr. Rodgers hissed.

Austin turned around and looked up at the teacher. "H-Hi Mr. Rodgers," he smiled weakly.

"Do you care to tell me what is so important? And why it has distracted you from completing your work?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry Mr. Rodgers!" Trish said apologetically and started doing her work.

"Mr. Moon. What are you waiting for?" Mr. Rodgers spoke.

"Oh..uh..sorry." Austin looked down at his textbook. He couldn't risk getting another detention. At least not that day.

The teacher nodded, satisfied, and walked back to his desk.

Austin sighed with relief and turned around and gave Trish a death glare.

"Sorry!" She mouthed and looked down at her books. Austin sighed and turned back to his work. He couldn't stay mad at Trish forever. She would never let him. He smiled for a moment, thinking about how scary Trish was. It was true. She did scare him and she knew it. And she used it to her advantage. _Oh Trish_, Austin thought, smiled and continued his work.

* * *

Austin was at his locker, packing up his books.

"Hey Austin!" Ally popped up at his locker.

"Hey Ally," he smiled. His heart always jumped whenever he saw her. And he fell in love with her over and over again. _If only she knew, _he thought.

"Do you want to practice today?" She asked.

"Sorry. I can't. I have detention." He replied.

"Austin!" Ally whined. She didn't like it when he got detention.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"Maybe after you finish?" She offered.

"I'm sorry Ally. I can't. If I had known sooner that you wanted to hangout…" He said.

"Oh." Ally looked sad. "I guess I'll go hangout with Trish then. See you later." She smiled.

"Wait. What about Dallas?" Austin asked, closing his locker,

"He has a doctor's appointment." Ally shrugged and skipped along.

_Damn it, Moon!_ Austin thought. He could've had a chance to hang out with Ally. If only he hadn't gotten detention. Then again it was her fault that he was late to class…

He sighed and started walking to Mrs. Brown, the English teacher's, room. But he froze at what he saw in an empty classroom.

He saw…..

**Oh cliffhanger! Don't you just love them? LOL :P**

**So how do you like this story so far? It's not going to be as long as Open Your Heart was. I'm thinking of making it six or seven chapters. But I'm already thinking up of ideas for another one! So stay tuned my lovelies!**

**(1). I do not own I Wish by One Direction.**

**Write on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three. I hope you guys like it!**

_Previously on Always Been Here…._

Damn it, Moon!_ Austin thought. He could've had a chance to hang out with Ally. If only he hadn't gotten detention. Then again it was her fault that he was late to class…_

_He sighed and started walking to Mrs. Brown, the English teacher's, room. But he froze at what he saw in an empty classroom._

_He saw….._

Chapter Three: Problems

He saw Dallas making out with Nicole, the head cheerleader. Austin's heart dropped. He couldn't believe it. _How could that jerk hurt Ally like that? Ally was sweet. And amazing. And talented. And beautiful. _He smiled. _Focus Austin! This jerk is cheating on your best friend! Right in front of you! He lied to her about having a doctor's appointment so he could make out with another girl! _Austin was furious. _Ally doesn't deserve that! No one does! _

He was about to go into the classroom and punch Dallas, but someone grabbed his hand.

"My room is this way Mr. Moon." Mrs. Brown said and pulled his arm and led him down the hall.

"But, but-" Austin stuttered as he followed the teacher. He couldn't risk getting in any more trouble, so he put his head down and kept his mouth shut as they walked to the room. He would deal with Dallas later.

* * *

Dallas heard the teacher say Austin's name. And he knew that Ally and Austin were close. He stopped kissing Nicole and he looked out of the room into the hallway. He saw Mrs. Brown pulling Austin. He smirked.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked. "Did you see anyone? Did anyone see us?" She was worried.

"I thought I saw someone. It's nobody. I'll deal with it later." Dallas said and turned back to her. "Now where were we?" They began kissing again.

* * *

It felt like forever for detention to end. Austin dashed out of Mrs. Brown's room and ran to the empty classroom where he had seen Dallas and Nicole earlier. He was hoping that they were still there. So he could confront Dallas. To his dismay, they were no longer here.

Disappointed, Austin walked out of school. He was walking through the parking lot, on his way home.

"Looking for something?" a familiar voice asked.

Austin turned around to see Dallas. And he instantly became furious.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do that to Ally?! You jerk!" Austin yelled, angrily. "She's liked you since the sixth grade! How could you do that?!"

Dallas just shrugged casually and smirked.

Austin wanted to punch Dallas so bad, but he took a deep breath. Punching Dallas would not help. He would just get suspended. So he started walking away. The best thing he could do was go and tell Ally what he had found out about Dallas.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dallas sneered.

Austin turned to face him. "To tell Ally the truth. About you. And expose you as the cheating douchebag that you are." Austin continued walking.

"I don't think so." Dallas pushed Austin into the fence. "Do you really think she'll believe you?"

"I'm her best friend. I've known her for her entire life. Yea. I think I have a pretty good chance (note the sarcasm)." Austin said.

"Well I'm her boyfriend. And she really likes me."

"She won't once she finds out the truth about you!" Austin spoke.

"Now I don't think that you would want to hurt Ally, now would you? Being her best friend and all…" Dallas said, sweetly.

Austin nodded, still against the fence. Dallas had hit his weak spot.

"And I'm sure she will be really hurt if she finds out about this little situation. And you don't want that? Now do you?" He looked coldly into Austin's eyes.

"It would hurt her more if she finds out that I knew and didn't tell her." Austin hissed.

"Well then I guess we'll have to make sure she doesn't find out." Dallas threatened.

"And why do you think I won't tell her?" Austin pushed Dallas off of him and started leaving.

"Because you love her." Dallas called.

Austin froze, in shock that Dallas knew. But it was true.

"Hah! I knew it! You do love her! And she doesn't know." Dallas sneered.

Austin turned around. "I-I…." He stuttered, confused.

"You really love her don't you?" Dallas said.

Austin froze. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to admit it to Dallas.

Dallas saw his chance. He walked up to Austin. And he punched Austin hard in his stomach. Austin groaned and fell to the floor.

"Poor, poor Austin. She'll never love you. She'll never think of you as more than a friend." He snickered and walked away. But then he turned around and came back.

"I assume we've reached an agreement?" He asked, nastily. "Ally doesn't find out." He snarled and kicked Austin in his back. Austin gasped in pain.

"Do we?" Dallas repeated, threateningly. He was about to kick Austin again. Austin nodded, gasping in pain.

"Good. I thought so. See you tomorrow." Dallas smiled, evilly. "You're so pathetic." He scoffed. He kicked Austin hard in his stomach and then again in his back. Austin cried out in pain. And then Dallas walked away, snickering. Leaving Austin lying on the ground, sharp jolts of pain running through his spine and stomach.

* * *

Austin could barely walk. He had to limp home. And it took awhile and he came back late.

"Austin! Are you okay?" His father had asked him when he walked into the house. His parents were in the kitchen, waiting for him. Austin walked into the room.

"Austin Monica Moon! Where have you been?" His mother hugged him tight.

Austin winced at his mother touching his bruises. "I-I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth, trying to hide the fact that he was in pain.

"Where were you?" His mother pulled away and held his shoulders.

"Sorry. I was out hanging out with Dez. We lost track of time." He lied.

"Alright. Just make sure you call us next time you're running late. We were worried where you were."

"Yea. I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Austin apologized.

"Are you hungry?" Mimi asked.

"No I'm just gonna head up to bed." The truth was Austin was in too much pain to even eat.

"Alright. Goodnight sweetie," She kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night buddy," his dad patted his back.

Austin tried his best to hold back from shrieking in pain.

He climbed up the stairs and walked into his room. He closed the door and finally let out the yelp that he was holding back. He went to his mirror and lifted up his shirt to see his bruises. Dallas really knew how to punch and kick. Austin's entire left side of his stomach was bruised and his ribs hurt a lot. He couldn't breathe without feeling any pain. And his back was really badly bruised. Austin pulled the shirt down gently and lay down on his bed. He whimpered in pain and looked up at the ceiling.

He wanted to tell Ally the truth about Dallas. But after what had happened that day, he didn't know if he should or could. He had never seen Dallas so violent. He didn't know Dallas could be like that. And it really surprised him. He wanted to tell Ally, but he didn't want to see Dallas' bad side again.

He sighed, conflicted and in a lot of pain. Austin didn't know what to do.

**So what did ya think? Interesting right? :P I wasn't even planning to make things go like they did, but that's what I wrote. It works. I hope. I'm not a violent person, so writing this surprised me. I hope you liked it.**

**10+ reviews for chapter four pwease? :3 3**

**Write on my lovelies!**

**~honesthannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Home Visitors

Austin had a horrible night. He couldn't sleep. It was too painful for him to move around. So he stayed up most of the night, not being able to fall asleep. Finally sleep came to him, but it wasn't helpful. All he dreamt about was seeing Dallas and Nicole. And Dallas kicking and punching him, repeatedly. And Ally. He really wanted to tell her, but he knew it would break her.

And Austin did not know how he would be able to face Ally in school that day. Or Dallas. Or anyone. He could barely stand up. But he knew he had to. His parents could not find out that he had gotten beaten up. They would freak out and get mad at him for not telling them earlier. So Austin bit his tongue and slowly got out of bed. He had to sit down immediately. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't go to school that day, he knew it. He could barely stand up. How would he be able to walk around the whole day?

"Hey sweetie. Breakfast's downstairs," Mimi came into the room. She saw that Austin looked horrible. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she sat down beside him and put her arm around him.

"I…uhhh…. don't feel good." Austin said. Technically, he wasn't lying. He really didn't feel good.

"Oh. Do you have a fever?" Mimi felt his forehead. Austin was worried that his parents wouldn't let him stay home.

"You're forehead's warm. Did you get enough sleep?" She got up. Austin shook his head. She left the room. "Mike!" She called.

Austin let out a sigh of relief. Both his parents came into the room.

"You feel sick?" Mike asked.

Austin nodded.

"Alright. Fine." He sighed. "You can stay home for today. But only for today. Unless you feel really bad tomorrow. We would stay with you, but we have to go to work. Feel better." Mike patted Austin's back, making him wince.

"I'll make you some tea before we go." Mimi kissed his forehead and they both left the room.

Austin lay back down on his bed.

* * *

Austin stayed in bed until his parents left for work. He waited after the door closed and he heard the car drive off and got up. He went downstairs into the kitchen. His mother had told him that she left some pancakes for him on the counter. His eyes lit up when he saw the huge stack of pancakes in the kitchen. Within minutes, he had gobbled down the entire plate. Pancakes always seemed to make him feel better.

He moped around the house and had watched some TV. But he had gotten bored easily. He wished that it was a weekend, so he could call Dez over and they could play video games.

Austin sighed and went back up to his room. He checked his phone and saw that he had gotten a lot of texts and missed calls from Trish, Dez, and Ally. But he wasn't in the mood to answer them. He shut his phone off. Having nothing else to do, he decided to do his homework from the day before. It didn't take him long to finish and soon he was bored again. He picked up his guitar and wanted to play it, but it hurt him too much to hold it. So he put it back down. Then he lay down on his bed and feel asleep.

* * *

He awoke to knocking on the door. Were his parents home already? He looked at the time. It was only three. He slowly came downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked, sleepily.

"There you are Austin!" Trish hugged him and he winced at the contact.

"What's up buddy?!" Dez patted his back and Austin yelped from the pain. But they didn't seem to notice. They entered the house.

"Why weren't you in school?" Trish asked, sitting down in the living room.

"Yea! And why didn't you answer your phone?! We were worried where you were!" Dez added, sitting down.

"I was here." Austin replied. Trish and Dez gave him "really?" looks. They knew he was in his house, they wanted to know why.

"Sorry. I didn't feel good. My parents let me stay home." Austin sat down and flinched in pain.

"Are you okay?!" Trish asked.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a lot." Austin lied. "So…uh…..where's Ally?" He said to change the topic.

"Oh! You're wondering where she is?" Trish exclaimed, waggling her eyebrows.

"Someone's jealous…" Dez added.

"No! It's not like that! I was just curious." Austin explained.

"Okay." Trish said, clearly not buying the excuse.

"She's out with Dallas." Dez replied.

"Oh." Austin looked down, remembering yesterday. "He's not good for her."

"We know how much you really want to be with her Austin. I'm sorry." Trish put her hand on his shoulder.

Austin shrugged it off, getting up, and held back a shriek. He had forgotten about his bruises. "It's not that. He's really not a good guy!"

"Why not?" Dez asked.

Austin realized what he had said. He couldn't tell them the truth. "Nothing. Forget it." He mumbled.

"Oh! Jimmy called!" Trish said, to change the topic. "He booked you on The Morning Show **(1)** on Saturday. I'll talk to Ally and you guys can practice tomorrow." She added.

"Uh.. I don't think I can perform." Austin said, thinking about his bruises.

"Why not?" Dez inquired.

"Uh….I don't think I'll be better by Saturday." Austin lied.

"Come on Austin! I'm sure you will! It's just a cold. You've performed feeling sick before!" Trish assured.

"Yea. I guess so." Austin said, half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Dez asked, concerned.

"Nothing! I'm just not feeling it today." Austin told them.

"Are you really okay?" Dez asked, concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I had a rough night." Austin told them.

"Oh.. well… uh…. feel better." Trish said as she and Dez got up and walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow?" Dez offered, looking hopefully at Austin.

"Yea." Austin tried to sound as sincere as possible.

Trish and Dez smiled at him and left. Austin lay down on the couch. The next thing he knew, he was asleep.

* * *

"Hey." A sweet voice awoke Austin.

Austin opened his eyes and saw Ally sitting on the couch, next to him. He quickly sat up and gasped at the intense pain that passed through his back and stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ally grabbed his shoulders. "I didn't mean to startle you. The door was open and I wanted to see if you were alright. I'm sorry."

Austin winced at the contact. "I-I'm fine." He said, trying to hide the pain. His parents and Trish and Dez hadn't paid attention to his wincing. But Ally was smarter. And she had noticed.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Austin spoke through gritted teeth as he stood up. "How was your date with Dallas?" He asked, to divert her attention.

"It was good." Ally got distracted for the moment. "Hey! Don't you try to distract me Austin Monica Moon!" She folded her arms.

"I wasn't trying to distract you." Austin said, innocently.

"Austin." Ally was serious. "I know you're hurt. Let me see."

"Ally. I'm fine. Trust me. I'm okay." Austin said as Ally was edging up on him. He was walking backwards, nervously. He couldn't let Ally see his bruises. She wouldn't understand. Austin bumped into a wall. He cried out in pain. Ally took her chance. She lifted up his shirt.

"No. Ally! Wait!" Austin tried to stop her from looking, but it was too late. She had already seen.

"Austin!" She gasped at his bruised rips and stepped back. "W-Who did this to you?"

"I didn't want you tee see." Austin looked away from her.

"Who did this to you, Austin?" She repeated.

"Nobody. I-I fell….. Yea. I fell." He lied. But Ally didn't buy it.

"Austin!" She exclaimed. "Tell me who did this to you."

Austin couldn't tell her that it was Dallas without telling her the whole truth. And it would break her. And he couldn't stand seeing her upset. He couldn't risk it.

"I-I got attacked on my way home last night. These guys just jumped me and took my money." He quickly made up. He didn't like lying to Ally, but it was better that she didn't know the whole story.

"You have to go to the police!" Ally told him.

"No. I can't. It's too late. It's fine. I didn't even have that much money." Austin said, trying to reassure her.

"Are you alright?" Ally was worried.

"I'm fine." He grabbed Ally's shoulders and led her out to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He quickly closed the door and locked it. He sighed. _That was close. _

Ally could not find out that Dallas was the one who beat up Austin. Austin couldn't let her. He didn't want to hurt her.

**So what did ya think? I hope you liked it! Let's try for 15+ reviews for chapter five!**

**Thanks for all the follows and faves guys! It means a lot! I love you all! I really do!**

**(1) If it really exists, I do not own it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter five! I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the feedback guys!**

Chapter Five: Friday

Austin knew he had to go to school that day. He couldn't let Dallas see that he had really hurt him. So he got up and got ready. His stomach and back still ached, but he thought he could handle it.

"Hey, sweetie." Mimi walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Okay. I guess." Austin replied, putting on his sneakers.

"Are you hungry?" Mimi asked.

"No thanks, Mom. I'm good." Austin said.

"Are you sure?" She spoke, concerned.

"Yea. See you later." He left.

He had to act like everything was fine, even though it wasn't. He didn't want anyone to suspect that something was wrong.

* * *

Austin walked into the school. He came to his locker and opened it. He started putting his books inside.

"Hey." Trish came up to him with Dez.

"I see you're feeling better." Dez said.

"Uh..yea." Austin smiled.

"I talked to Ally and you guys can practice today." Trish told him.

"Right. Great." Austin had completely forgotten about practice and his performance on Saturday. He was hoping to avoid Ally as much as possible. He couldn't have her worrying about him. And now he would have to spend the rest of the day with her. Of course he was also happy that she said yes. They really hadn't had a lot of time to hangout recently. And Austin had missed spending time with her, even though it hurt being so close to her and not being to tell her about his feelings.

"Well, we'll see you at lunch then!" Dez said and he and Trish left.

Austin went back to his locker.

"Great to see you're back," a voice sneered.

Austin turned around to face Dallas. "Dallas." He hissed.

"Nice to see you to Austin, too." Dallas smirked.

"What do you want?" Austin asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling." He said, innocently. "I heard you were _sick._"

"Nice to know that you care how I am." Austin told him, sarcastically."Especially considering what happened."

"Hah." Dallas scoffed.

"But just to let you know, I'm fine." Austin replied, coldly.

"That's good, I guess. I hope nothing… _bad_…. happens to you again." Dallas threatened. "I wouldn't want you getting…hurt or something…"

Austin glared at Dallas, angrily. But he stayed silent.

"I heard Ally visited you yesterday..." Dallas started to speak.

"Don't worry. I didn't say anything. You're secret's still safe." Austin snapped.

"Oh okay. Good." Dallas smiled, satisfied and relieved.

"But don't think I won't tell her. You can punch and kick me as much as you want. She's my best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt." Austin added.

"You better not tell - " Dallas edged up to Austin.

"Hey! There you are!" Ally walked up to both of them. Dallas quickly stepped away from Austin. Ally kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking up on my buddy Austin here." Dallas patted Austin on his back. He looked Austin straight in the eye, menacingly, as if to say "don't you say anything." There was a glint of evil shining in his eye.

Austin bit his tongue to keep from cringing at the pain. He could not let Dallas see that he was hurt.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Dallas!" Ally hugged him. Dallas smiled evilly at Austin while he hugged Ally back.

"Are you okay Austin?" Ally turned to face Austin. Dallas glared at him.

Austin looked up down at Ally and then up at Dallas. "Yea, I'm fine." He fake smiled. Dallas smirked.

Ally was relieved. "Okay. I guess I'll see you later." She smiled and left.

"Ally better not find out at your practice today." Dallas snarled in Austin's ear.

Austin kept silent, not saying a word.

"Got it?!" Dallas sneered and pushed Austin into the lockers. Austin couldn't help but cry out at the pain.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot that you were _feeling sick_." Dallas said sarcastically and let go of Austin. "Have a nice weekend." He snickered and walked away.

Oh how much Austin hated Dallas. That jerk was cheating on his best friend and was going to get away with it.

Unless he told Ally the truth. Sure she would be upset. But he had to. He was her best friend. And he owed it to her to be honest. During their practice that day. The bell rang and Austin made up his mind. He would totally tell Ally everything.

* * *

Austin was packing up his locker at the end of the day. His back was sore, but he still had to go to practice with Ally. And he didn't want to cancel on her. He didn't want to let her know how badly hurt he was. He didn't want to worry her. Besides, they had to practice for his gig on The Morning Show on Saturday. And he had to tell her the truth.

"Hey." Ally came up to him.

"Hey Ally." He smiled at the sight of her.

"I can't go to practice today. Dallas wants to hang out. I'm really sorry Austin." She looked down.

"Ally! Can't you tell him no? Just once?! We have to write a new song for tomorrow!" Austin was angry. Dallas was doing it on purpose, so he wouldn't have a chance to talk with Ally and tell her about what he saw.

"I-I'm sorry Austin. It's just that today is our three-month anniversary. And he has something special planned." Ally looked up at him, sadly.

Had it really been three months since they started dating already? Austin couldn't believe it.

"You can use one of our old songs. And I promise after the show, that we'll practice all day!" She said sincerely.

Austin sighed. "Fine." She was his best friend, after all. And he did love her. And he did want her to be happy, even if it was with a guy that he knew wasn't right for her. He would find a way to tell Ally later on.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ally hugged him and ran off.

Austin smiled as he watched her leave. And then it hit him. He could use one of the songs that he had written by himself, about Ally, for the show tomorrow. It was perfect. He would surprise everyone when they find out that he had written a sing all by himself.

Feeling happy, he closed his locker and walked home. Slowly, of course. His back and stomach still hurt a lot.

* * *

Austin was on his bed, picking through the songs that he had written. He wanted to find the perfect song to sing on the show. It needed to fit how he felt perfectly. And he wanted to impress his friends and fans with the song.

_Well this is going to be hard, _he thought. All of his songs were about Ally. And how he felt about her. And how he felt about her dating Dallas. And they were all pretty good, if he could say so himself.

Yup. He had been pretty busy the past few months, writing a lot of songs to let out his feelings. He understood why Ally did it now. It felt amazing the let out how he felt with music. Especially since he really loved music.

His eyes skimmed through each page and quickly glanced at the titles and all of the lyrics. And then he found it. It was the most recent song that he had written. It was upbeat and it was about loving someone that you shouldn't. It was perfect.

It was just the song to sing. And Austin smiled, victoriously. He picked up the page and kissed it.

"Woah dude! I thought you wanted to kiss Ally." Dez said from the window.

Austin screamed, from the shock. "Dez! What are you doing here?!"

"Well I wanted to see how you were. I wanted to hang out. I went to Sonic Boom, but Ally's dad said you guys didn't practice today. Don't you have a show tomorrow?" Dez asked.

"Yea I do. But Dallas wanted to go out with Ally. Apparently it's their three-month anniversary." Austin said, bitterly.

"Awwwww!" Dez responded.

"De-ez!" Austin hissed.

"Sorry. But they do make a cute couple." Dez admitted.

"What does she see in him, anyway?" Austin asked, angrily. He wanted to be Ally's boyfriend. He wanted people to say that_ he _and Ally made a cute couple.

'Well.." Dez spoke. "She likes his kind eyes, he has hair that flops just the right way, they work so close to each other, yet are so far apart, he smells like a summer breeze, and his name is a city in Texas…" Dez rambled off. (**1).**

"De-ez!" Austin snapped. "I'm just like that!"

"Oh sorry." His friend apologized. "Oh my god you are!" He realized.

Austin rolled his eyes. Dez was really oblivious sometimes. "So why doesn't she have a crush on _me_?" Austin sat down on his bed.

Dez climbed out of the window and sat down next to him. "I don't know. I'm sorry buddy." He patted Austin's back, who grimaced from the pain.

"I-I just don't know what to do. I like her so much and it hurts being so close to her and not being able to do anything about it. It's so hard sitting next to her when we're practicing and resisting the urge to kiss her." Austin confessed.

"I'm sorry man. I really am." Dez looked down. "If it helps, I think you two belong together."

"Thanks man. But I wish Ally felt that way." Austin looked down.

"I'm sure she'll realize it soon." Dez suggested.

"Whatever. I shouldn't be focusing on that. I need to be rehearsing for my gig tomorrow." Austin got up.

"That's the spirit!" Dez cheered him on.

"Austin!" His mother said outside of the door.

"You can't be here! You have to get out of here!" Austin whisper-yelled at Dez. The redhead quickly climbed out of the window and Austin went back to his bed, sorting out his music, just as his mother opened the door.

"What was all that noise?" Mimi asked.

"Noise? What noise? I didn't hear anything." Austin said, nervously.

Mimi disregarded his answer and forgot about the noise. "What are you doing? I thought you had practice with Ally?" She asked.

"Oh. Yea. It got cancelled. But it's okay. I'm just looking at music." Austin replied, motioning to all the papers around his desk.

"Oh. That's nice. Do you want anything?" Mimi offered.

"I'm good. Thanks." Austin smiled at her.

"Okay." Mimi smiled, kissed his forehead. "Have a good night." She left the room.

Austin looked down at the song in front of him and smiled. This was the song. It was just the thing.

**So…. Did you like it? Reviews, faves, and follows would be awesome! **

**Write on! My loves!**

**~honesthannah**

**(1) I got this from Secrets & Songbooks! :P haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter six! Enjoy guys!**

Chapter Six: Show Time

It was show time. Literally. Austin was on the set of The Morning Show, in his dressing room. He was going on in half an hour. And he was really excited.

Trish and Dez came into the room.

"Hey guys," Austin greeted them.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe we're on the set of The Morning Show! And you're gonna perform live!" Trish gushed.

"And I can't believe how amazing these crab cakes are!" Dez exclaimed, stuffing his mouth with a handful of them. Austin and Trish laughed.

"So are you ready Austin? What song are you going to play?" Trish asked. "I found out what happened yesterday. I'm sorry about the cancelled practice."

"It's okay." Austin shrugged. His bruises were getting a lot better. They were still sore, but not as much as before.

"Good. So what song are you going to play?" She repeated.

"You'll see." Austin smiled. He wanted his performance to be a surprise for everyone.

"Alright." Trish said, sounding confused. "We're gonna take our seats. Good luck. You're gonna be great!" She smiled and pulled Dez out with her.

Austin picked up his guitar and was going to practice one more time.

"Hey." Ally came in.

"Oh, hey." Austin said and put down his guitar.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt!" Ally apologized.

"Oh. It's okay. H-how was your date with Dallas yesterday?"

"It was amazing! He got us reservations at an exclusive restaurant! And it was beautiful there. And the food was delicious! And after dinner, we took a walk in the park and we were talking and laughing the whole time! And…." Realizing that she was rambling, Ally stopped. "Sorry."

"No. It's fine. I'm glad you had a great time." Austin smiled. He really wasn't. But he wasn't about to admit that to Ally.

They both looked down at the floor, in the awkward silence that had filled the dressing room.

"I'm sorry for cancelling our practice yesterday." Ally apologized.

"Ally. I told you it was fine." Austin held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? I really am sorry." She said.

"Ally! It's fine!" He laughed and so did she.

"Is Dallas here?" Austin asked.

"No. He has other plans," Ally replied.

_Probably with Nicole, _Austin thought.

"Oh." He said, instead.

There was an awkward silence again.

"Austin?" Ally spoke.

Austin looked up at her.

"Thank you. For being my friend. You've always been here for me." She hugged him. "Thank you."

"You know I'll always be there for you." He smiled and hugged her back.

"You're my best friend. And I love you." Ally told him.

"I love you, too Ally." _But as more than a friend, _he thought. And they kept hugging.

"You're on in five." The stage manager entered the room and broke their hug.

"I-I better get to my seat." Ally said, nervously and let go.

"Y-Yea." Austin smiled as she left.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! He's an overnight Internet Sensation with a best-selling album! And he's here to perform a brand new song! Please welcome…. Austin Moon!" Molly Carlson, the news anchor, announced. The audience cheered.

Austin walked onto the stage, guitar in hand, and took a seat on the couch.

"It's great to be here Molly! Good morning Miami!" Austin smiled.

"So you're going to perform for us today." Molly said.

"Yea. I..uh actually wrote this song myself. Usually my partner and songwriter, Ally Dawson, writes my songs. But I wrote this one on my own." He spoke. The crowd gasped.

"Well we're looking forward to hear it!" Molly said to the crowd, which applauded. "Whenever you're ready." She told Austin. The crowd cheered as Austin sat down on a stool by a microphone. He put the guitar on his lap.

"This song's called "Just So You Know'." He smiled. "I hope you guys like it." He began to play and sing:

_I shouldn't love you  
But I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
But I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know_  
_How to be fine when I'm not_  
_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Just so you know_  
_This feeling's taking control of me_  
_And I can't help it_  
_I won't sit around_  
_I can't let him win now_  
_Thought you should know_  
_I've tried my best to let go of you_  
_But I don't want to_  
_I just gotta say it all before I go_  
_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_  
_There's so much I can't say_  
_Do you want me to hide the feelings_  
_And look the other way_

_And I don't know_  
_How to be fine when I'm not_  
_'Cause I don't know_  
_How to make a feeling stop_

_[Chorus]_

_This emptiness is killing me_  
_I'm wondering why I've waited so long_  
_Looking back, I realize it was always there just never spoken_  
_I'm waiting here..._  
_Been waiting here..._

_[Chorus]_

Austin finished the song. **(1) **The audience erupted in applause and whistles. He walked back to the couch, smiling.

"That was amazing!" Molly exclaimed.

"Thanks." Austin replied. He was happy about how well his performance was.

"Let's hear it for the very talented Austin Moon!" She spoke to the cameras and the audience.

"I'm Molly Carlson and we'll see you next time on The Morning Show! With an exciting story about a man who took in a stray deer that he found injured on the road!" She ended. The crowd cheered.

"That was really great!" Molly shook Austin's hand.

"Thank you so much for having me!" Austin smiled.

* * *

After signing a lot of autographs and greeting a lot of fans, Austin met up with his friends in his dressing room.

"That was great buddy!" Dez told him and they what-upped each other.

"That was amazing!" Trish exclaimed. "And I bet I think I know who the song was about." She said knowingly.

"Yea. Me too!" Dez agreed.

Austin sighed. "Alright. It was about Ally." He admitted it.

"I knew it!" Trish shrieked and hugged him.

"I thought it was about llamas!" Dez said, disappointed.

Trish rolled her eyes and hit him. "You doof!"

"Hey!" Dez whined.

"We'll see you later Austin. I have to get Dez out of here before he takes all the crab cakes." Trish pulled Dez away.

Austin laughed as they walked away.

"Austin! That was awesome! I can't believe you wrote that all by yourself! I'm so proud of you!" Ally hugged him.

"Thanks Ally. That means a lot coming from you." He hugged her back.

"Are you ready to go to practice?" Ally asked.

"Yea." Austin said. He grabbed her hand and the two of them walked off to Sonic Boom.

**So how was that? Okay, right? I hope that it didn't suck.**

**I do not own "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney.**

**15+ reviews for the next chapter? Or at least five pwease! :(**

**P.S. I decided to make this story longer than I originally planned :) So I'm talking maybe nine or ten chapters. How does that sound?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! You guys rock!**

Chapter Seven: Confessions and Crisis

Austin and Ally walked into the practice room.

"So I was thinking we could write a song about being there for someone." Ally looked up at Austin and smiled.

Austin's heart skipped a beat. This song would perfectly describe how he was to Ally! "Yea. That'll be great." He smiled, back.

"So I already wrote down some ideas in my book for the chorus…" Ally started talking and sat down at the piano, holding her song book.

All Austin could focus on were her lips. They were so close to his. Oh how badly he just wanted to kiss her! He smiled at the thought of it.

"Austin! Are you listening?" Ally snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uh…yea. That sounds good." He replied quickly.

Ally nodded and went back to working on the song.

* * *

After a while, they had finished the whole song and were rehearsing it:

_Ally:_

_When you're on your own, drowning alone_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you up_  
_Someone will throw it_

_Austin:_

_And when you're afraid, that you're going to break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

_Both:_

_And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope_  
_Cause someone's gonna be the one when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_Ally:_

_You struggle inside, losing your mind_  
_Fighting and trying to be yourself_

_Both:_

_Then somebody lets you_  
_Out in the cold with nowhere to go_  
_Feeling like no could understand_  
_Then somebody gets you_

_So take a breath then let it go_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_Cause someone's going to be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you want to laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you want to fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you'd that 's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_Ally, then Austin echoes:_

_Like a chain that never breaks_  
_Like a truth that never bends_  
_Like a glue that takes a broken heart, and puts it back again_  
_It's the feeling that you get_  
_It's the moment that you know_  
_That no matter what the future holds you'll never be alone_

_Both:_

_If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you want to laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you want to fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you'd that's what I'll be_  
_If you want to run, I'll be your road_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_Ally:_

_You can come to me _

* * *

The both of them were playing the last chords of the song. **(1) **They're hands accidentally touched and brushed against each others'. Ally stopped playing and blushed. Austin looked at her.

"Ally?" He said.

Ally looked up at him. "Yeah, Austin?"

"T-that song I wrote. It was about you." He admitted.

Ally froze, in shock. She didn't know what to say. "Austin, I don't know what to say-" She began to speak. But she was cut off by Austin.

"Don't say anything," Austin put his finger on her lip.

Before he knew it, Austin was leaning into her. And then their lips touched and then they were kissing. And they kept kissing. For a while. And Austin couldn't believe it. And he never wanted to stop.

But suddenly Ally pulled away. "We…I-I can't be doing this, Austin. I-I like Dallas." She stood up. "I like Dallas," she repeated, more to herself than to Austin.

Austin stood up after her. "Ally. He's not a good guy." He looked down. "You shouldn't trust him."

"W-what do you mean?" Ally spoke. She was confused and completely astounded. The kiss and Austin's song had knocked her off guard.

_It's now or never, _Austin thought. He sighed. "Ally. He's cheating on you!" He blurted out.

"What?" Ally asked, sounding hurt.

"I saw him kissing Nicole that day that I got detention." He explained.

Ally was speechless. She didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say.

"Ally? Are you okay? I'm sorry." Austin walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Ally turned to face him, her face seething in anger.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry Ally. I know how much you really liked him - Wait what?!" Austin was confused.

"How could you makeup such a lie?! I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend! I thought you cared about me!" Ally snapped, tears streaming down her face.

"Ally! I do care about you! That's why I told you!" Austin shouted.

"Leave! I never want to see you again Austin Moon! We're done. I can't believe I ever had a crush on you!" She screamed. "I hate you!"

Austin was taken aback. So Ally had liked him? How could that be? But she's like Dallas since the sixth grade. Unless she had liked him before she ever liked Dallas!

"A-Ally. You liked me?" He asked her, turning her to face him.

"I did. When we were little." She paused, looking down. "But that was before I realized what a jerk you are!" Ally barked, shedding tears and pushed him off of her.

"Ally! You have to believe me! I'm telling you the truth!" He pleaded. He couldn't let her hate him. He loved her. With all his heart. He couldn't bare being without her.

"I said leave!" Ally was on the bench, crying.

"Ally. I-I…" He stuttered, shocked at what he had just found out and what was going on. He didn't know what to do.

"Leave," Ally said, wiping away tears. She pointed at the door.

Austin walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ally. You have to believe me!" Tears were streaming down his face, too. He couldn't stand losing his best friend. He needed her.

Ally shrugged him off. "I told you to go away Austin. I'm done with you."

"Ally. I'm being honest with you. I didn't want to tell you. But I had to, so you wouldn't get hurt when you found out." Austin said, sitting beside her. He had to make her believe him. He was telling the truth!

"I told you to get out of here." Ally pushed him away. "I'm done! Done being your partner. Done being your songwriter. And done being your friend!" She yelled, still crying.

Austin realized that there was nothing he could do or say to Ally to make her believe him. Everything was over. He had lost his best friend and the girl that he had loved for eleven years. _It was over_, the realization hit him. He walked to the door, dejected. He looked back at Ally, one last time.

"I love you Ally. I really do. I-I'll miss you." He said quietly, put his head down, and then he left. Austin felt his heart break entirely as he left the room, walked down the stairs, and walked out of Sonic Boom and the practice room. And away from the love of his life. And he knew that it would possibly be the last time that he would be in the practice room and Sonic Boom ever. And he knew that it may have been the last time that he would ever see Ally Dawson again.

**Ohhhhh drama! That did not go well. Poor Austin. I bet you guys didn't expect that to happen! Will Ally realize that Austin was telling the truth and forgive him? Will Austin be okay? Find out next time, on Always Been Here! **

**P.S. It's gonna work out in the end, we all know it is :P**

**(1). I do not own "You Can Come To Me" by Laura Marano and Ross Lynch. I just wanted to add it because it randomly came up on my iPod LOL :P**

**Write on!**

**~honesthannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the support guys! Here's Chapter Eight! Did you guys see R5 on GMA yesterday? They were AH-MAZING! I woke up at 6 just to be able to watch it LOL :P**

Chapter Eight: Broken

Austin could not believe what had happened. What had gone wrong? Why hadn't Ally believed him? He wanted the best for her. He was her best friend. _Was. _The word stung. Ally hated him now. And it hurt. Way more than the bruises that he had from Dallas ever could. Because he really cared about her.

Feeling alone, Austin walked around the Mall of Miami. First, he passed by Mini's, where he and Ally would always hang out after practice. Then, he walked by the movie theatre, where Ally had made him take her to see chick flicks countless times. He pretended like he hated going, but in fact he really loved romance movies. And Ally knew that. He also went through the food court and remembered all the times that he and Ally had had food fights. And there were A LOT. Austin smiled at the memories. But then he became sad again. Because he knew those days were long gone and completely over.

Lastly, Austin took a walk in the park. He passed by the bench where he and Ally had shared their first kiss. He thought back to that day.

_-Flashback-_

They had been in the fifth grade. They had been talking about first kissed with Trish and Dez during school. He and Ally were sitting on the park bench, continuing the conversation.

"What's so gross about kissing, anyway? I don't get it." Ally had been saying.

"Yea! Me neither. What's the big deal about it?" He had agreed.

"Yea! What's so weird about it?" Ally added.

"I don't know. Maybe….. if… we… tried it… then we would know?" Austin offered and looked up at Ally.

"Yea! It shouldn't be weird! I mean we're friends, so it won't be gross or anything." She smiled nervously.

"So… should I just…..?" Austin started to talk.

"Yea. I guess." Ally said.

They started awkwardly leaning in, unsure about what they were doing. They shut their eyes and slowly their lips touched. Austin though his heart was going to pound out of his chest. It was beating so hard.

After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

"S-see. That wasn't so weird." He looked down, flustered.

"Y-yea." Ally smiled sincerely at him and took his hand in hers.

"W-we don't have to tell Trish and Dez about this, do we?" Austin asked.

"N-no. It can be our little secret." She said. And they smiled at each other. And they sat on the bench, holding hands, Ally's head on Austin's shoulder, until the sun began to set. And they had to get home.

_- End of Flashback-_

_Whatever had happened to those days? _Austin asked himself. He missed them. They were all carefree and happy, back then. And there was no drama with Dallas. The four of them had a blast hanging out together and there was nothing to worry about. Austin sighed and sat down on the bench, his head down in his hands.

Austin was completely heartbroken. The girl that he loved hated him. But what made it worse was he that he not only had lost the girl of his dreams, he had lost his best friend. He had lost his whole world. And it felt horrible.

* * *

Ally couldn't believe Austin. Why would he make up such a lie? Was he _that _jealous of her dating Dallas that he would create a crazy story to make them break up?

Ally was so upset. How could Austin do that to her? He was supposed to be her best friend. To care about her. Want what was best for her. And didn't he know that she was happy with Dallas? They had a great time hanging out, or at least she thought so. But thinking about what Austin had said, made Ally actually realize that things between her and Dallas weren't really that great.

Sure Dallas made her laugh and she had fun when they hung out. But they didn't have a lot in common. They both had jobs, but that was really it. Dallas didn't share Ally's passion for music. He always got bored and zoned out whenever she talked to him about songwriting. Yea he was good looking and funny. But what else did that give him? Nothing. All he ever wanted to do was go to the movies or watch TV. He never asked Ally what she wanted. Ally did like Dallas. A lot. But there was just something off in their relationship. She had felt it from the start, but she was so happy that Dallas had asked her out, that she decided to ignore her uncertainty. And Austin had helped her to realize that there really was something off. She had always seen it she had just been in denial about her feelings.

_He isn't right for you_. Austin's words echoed in her mind. Austin was right. She and Dallas didn't belong together. They weren't as perfect as a couple that she had wished they had been.

_So why would he lie to me and say that Dallas is cheating on me? He could've just told me how he felt, _Ally thought. _Besides, he knows how I hate lying._

_Unless, _she stood up. _He wasn't lying! Why would he lie? He's my best friend! _

_Well he was, _Ally thought sadly. He was probably angry and heartbroken at what she had said to him before.

And she knew what she had to do. She had to go talk to Austin. And apologize. Make things right. She couldn't stand losing her best friend. She loved him.

_I love him. _She realized.

_I love you Ally, _Austin's words repeated in her mind. And Ally smiled. Austin _did _love music as much as her. And he always asked where she wanted to go when they hung out. And there was no denying the sparks she felt when they kissed and the tingle she felt when their hands touched. Or how her heart beat faster whenever she was around him. That had never happened with her around Dallas. Or anyone else. Austin made her feel like there was nothing to worry about. When she was around him, she forgot about all of her stress with school and growing up and the future. All she cared about was being with him.

And she realized at that moment, that she had always been in love with him. She was just so worried that he wouldn't feel the same, that she used Dallas to shift her attention off of Austin and hide her feelings from him. She had thought that by focusing on another boy, she would forget about Austin. And it had worked. For a little while. But she still always liked Austin. Way more than she ever liked Dallas. And he had always liked her. Ally smiled.

She ran out of the practice room.

She knew Austin. And she knew that he would be at the park. He had always gone there to think when they were little. And there was no doubt in Ally's mind that he wouldn't be there right now. Determination written all over her face, Ally ran off to the park to win back the heart of the guy she loved.

* * *

Austin was still on the bench. The sun had set and the sky was dark. He was staring up at the night sky and at all of the stars that were glistening.

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

Austin turned around to see….

**Oh cliffie! Yay! So things are going well. For Ally at least. Austin doesn't know what's about to happen. Teehee :P But I'm sure he won't mind.**

**Only two more chapters left! I hope you liked this story! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and faves and follows! It means a lot! It really does!**

**Write on, my lovelies!**

**~honesthannah #LOUDER :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's chapter Nine. I hope you guys like it! It took me a while to type this, because I was busy getting ready for school and half way through typing this chapter, I completely switched ideas and had to start over. So sorry for the wait! I hope that this is okay:**

Chapter Nine: Surprises

"Hey." A familiar voice said.

Austin turned around to see Stacey Michaels. She was one of the girls that he had dated when Ally started dating Dallas, so he could try and get over his feelings about Ally. She was standing by the bench.

"Uh… hey." He stuttered, surprised to see her.

"Is it okay if I sit down?" she asked.

"Uh….. sure." Austin looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I just saw that you were sitting here. And I was wondering if you were okay?" Stacey sat down.

Austin sighed. "No." There was no use in lying to her. It wouldn't help him at all.

"What's wrong?" Stacey out her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything." He said.

"Do-do you want to talk about it?" she offered.

"Have you ever liked someone, but they were with someone else? And what if you found out that the person that they were dating was cheating on them? Would you tell them the truth?" Austin turned to face Stacey.

"Yes. I would want to know the truth, even if it hurt." Stacey told him. "That actually happened with me a few years ago. My friend, Hillary, was dating this guy Matt. And my other friend, Lily, saw him cheating on her. So we told Hillary, and of course she was upset. But she was happy that we were honest with her and she dumped him." She added.

"What do you do if you really care about this person and they didn't believe you? What if they believed their boyfriend?" Austin looked at her, confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Austin." She hugged him. "I really am."

Austin smiled at her weakly and they sat together in the silence for a few moments.

"Why don't you talk to her boyfriend and see what he has to say?" Stacey spoke up after a while.

"I can't. He knows that I saw him cheating. And he didn't want me to tell her, but I did because I know that she would want me to be honest with her. and she didn't believe me." Austin looked down.

"I'm really sorry Austin. But I'm sure your friend will find out the truth soon and realize that you were right." She reassured him. "And she'll see what a great catch you are and apologize. And everything will be fine." She smiled.

"Thanks." Austin smiled back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stacey asked, standing up.

"Y-yea." Austin said. "I think I will be."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure things will work out in the end. See you around." She started to walk away.

"Stacey, wait!" Austin called after her.

Stacey turned around. "Yea?"

Austin had no idea what he was doing. He just pulled Stacey into him and planted his lips on hers.

"What about your friend?" Stacey pushed him off.

"I think I found someone else." Austin looked into her eyes and kissed her again.

Stacey was shocked at first, but then she wrapped her arms around Austin's neck and kissed him back.

Austin didn't know if he was just really upset over what had happened with Ally or if he really liked Stacey, because the kiss felt amazing. He couldn't help himself but continue kissing her. Again and again and again.

* * *

Ally was running as fast as she could. She had reached the entrance of the park and was running down the bike path. She had to talk to Austin. Clear things up. So everything would fall into place and it would be perfect. The more she thought about the possibility of her dating Austin, the more excited she became. She couldn't help but smile with joy as she zoomed down the road in the moonlight.

Ally stopped to take a breath by a tree. She was so out of breathe from running. She had run there all the way from Sonic Boom. It was a good five miles! Breathing heavily and leaning against the tree Ally looked up. She froze at what she saw.

Austin was kissing another girl. And very passionately. And the girl seemed to be enjoying it as much as Austin. Ally saw through the light from the moon, that the girl was Stacey Michaels, Austin's ex.

Ally staggered backwards, shocked. She turned around and ran home, before they could see her. Tears were streaming down her face. She could barely breathe, her lungs were on fire, but she kept on running. The pain in her ribs helped her to stop thinking about the pain that she felt in her heart. Ally ran into her bedroom, lay down on her bed, and cried her heart out. All she could think about was that she had been too late. Too late.

**Aww poor Ally! *tear tear***

**Sorry for the short chapter, I had to finish this one as quickly as I could to publish it. But the next one will be longer. And I am also going to make this story a little longer than I planned. So yay! Keep on reviewing and faving and following because it makes my day!**

**Until next time me loves!**

**~honesthannah :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait guys. I just started school and I'm taking two AP classes and I already have a lot of homework. But anyway, here's chapter ten. As promised, it's longer than the last one.**

Chapter Ten: The Aftermath

Ally was heartbroken. She stayed in her bed for all of Sunday. She was too upset to eat or even move. She hadn't answered any of Trish, Dez, or Dallas' calls and texts. All she could think about was Austin. And how she had been too late.

_Why didn't I believe him? Why did I snap at him? Why did I say I hated him? Why did I kick him out? Why did it take me so long to realize that he was telling me the truth? And to realize my feelings for him? If I had just gotten to the park sooner, I could have won him over! I was too late. Too late. _The thoughts circled in her mind and made her cry even more.

"Oh my gosh Ally! Are you okay?!" Trish ran into the room with Dez. She immediately hugged Ally as Ally sat up in her bed.

"We didn't know what was wrong, so we got you pickles. We know they're your favorite." Dez held out a jar.

"Thanks guys," Ally wiped her eyes. "But I don't think pickles are going to help."

"What's wrong? What happened?" Trish sat down on Ally's bed. Dez pulled out Ally's chair from her desk, moved it to her bed and sat down.

"Everything." Ally sniffled. "Everything."

"Do you want to talk to us about it?" Dez offered.

"You'll feel better." Trish encouraged.

"It's a long story. A really long story." Ally looked at them.

"You can tell us." Trish said.

"When me and Austin were practicing, our hands touched. And then he kissed me." Ally said.

"What's so sad about that?" Dez asked, confused.

"She's not finished, you doof!" Trish hit him.

"And I told him that I couldn't because I was with Dallas." Ally continued. "And then Austin said that he saw Dallas cheating on me with Nicole the day he got detention."

Trish and Dez gasped.

"I-I didn't believe him. I told him that I couldn't believe that he would make up such a lie. And that I hated him and I told him to get out. And he left. But before he walked out, he said that he loved me. And I was crying. And then I realized that he was telling me the truth." She looked down.

Trish hugged her. "Aww Ally! What else happened?"

"I was running to apologize to Austin. And to talk to him. I reached the park. A-and I saw him kissing Stacey Michaels!" Ally broke down in sobs.

"Oh my gosh Ally. I am so sorry!" Trish hugged her.

"I'm really sorry Ally." Dez joined in the hug.

"Do you want to talk to him? Sort things out?" Trish let go of her.

"No." Ally shook her head.

"Do you want us to talk to him?" Dez asked.

"Nothing you guys can say will fix things. I told him I hated him! He probably thinks I still do! And he probably hates me now! And now he has Stacey. It's over! I ruined everything and it's over!" Ally cried and put her face in her hands.

"Oh, Ally." Trish stroked her hair.

"We're sure everything will work out." Dez comforted her.

"No it won't! He loved me! And I said I hated him! I broke his heart! Just because I was too afraid to admit my feelings! I love him! And I ruined it." Ally sobbed.

Trish and Dez stayed with Ally for the rest of the day. They ate ice cream and watched movies, to help her feel better. They left it when it got too late. Now Ally was all alone on the couch. Her dad was working late at Sonic Boom and her mom didn't live with them.

Suddenly her phone rang. It was Dallas.

"Hi." She picked up.

"Hey. Are you okay? I haven't heard from you all weekend? Are you free tonight?" He asked.

"Um….. actually….. about that…" Ally started talking.

"What's wrong?" Dallas spoke.

Ally sighed. She had to do this sooner or later. "I don't really want to do this over the phone. But, I'm sorry Dallas. I-I'm breaking up with you." Ally said to the phone.

"You're what?!" Dallas exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Did Austin tell you that I'm cheating on you with Nicole? Because that's not true. I'll get him for this." Dallas hissed.

"No. But you just did." Ally smirked. Dallas always did admit things unintentionally. "I just thought things weren't working out. And now I know why."

"I was just kidding!" Dallas lied, badly.

"No you weren't. Wait. You were the one who gave Austin those bruises?" Ally was shocked.

"Whaaaaaaaat? No." Dallas said quickly.

"I can't believe you Dallas. We're done. It's over." She hung up the phone.

_So Dallas was the one who hurt Austin? _Ally asked herself. _Dallas told Austin not to tell me. But he did anyway. It must have been so hard for him! _Ally realized. And she broke down into tears again. Because she knew that she had really hurt Austin when he went to all the trouble of telling her the truth, risking getting beat up by Dallas again, and she hadn't believed him.

* * *

Austin didn't know why he had kissed Stacey on Saturday night. He had just been so upset over things with Ally and Stacey had been right there. He couldn't help himself, but the kiss was amazing. With that one little kiss, he had let go of all the pain that he had felt over Ally. All those years of loving her and watching her fall from some other guy. And the hurt he had felt when she didn't believe him and told him she hated him and kicked him out. And it felt great. He had hung out with Stacey on Sunday. They had gone to the amusement park and Austin had forgotten how much fun Stacey was to be around. They had a blast going on all of the roller coasters and go-kart racing. They had even gone on the Ferris wheel and kissed at the top. And Austin had a great time.

And now it was Monday. And he was walking into school. Austin froze as he saw Dallas waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey." Dallas said, angrily as Austin approached his locker cautiously.

"Hi?" Austin questioned, nervously.

"Ally found out. Did you tell her?" He sneered and came up close to Austin.

"No. I didn't say anything." Austin lied. "Wait she found out? I told you she would." He smiled, satisfied and happy that Ally hadn't blown his cover.

"Yea she did." Dallas stood back, hurt.

Austin saw that he was really upset. "I'm sorry man." He put his hand on Dallas' shoulder. "I know that you really liked her. But you did cheat on her."

"Yea well now you can have her. Happy?" Dallas shrugged Austin off.

Austin remembered what had happened with him and Ally on Saturday. "Yea…." He said uncertainly.

"Whatever." Dallas stalked off. Austin couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He really did like Ally, but it was Dallas' own fault for messing things up. And it was his own fault for messing things up with Ally too. He sighed and went to class.

* * *

Trish was standing with Dez by his locker at the end of the day.

"Look at them." She motioned to Austin and Stacey kissing.

"I know. They've been like that since the bell rang." Dez said.

"Come on." Trish grabbed his hand and started walking to Austin.

"Where are you going? What are you doing?" Dez asked.

"We're going to go and talk to Austin. And I'm going to knock some sense into him, even if it means actually hitting him." Trish explained.

"But Ally said she didn't want us to talk to him." Dez protested.

Trish stopped walking and turned to face him. "Look. You and I both know that they belong together. And if they don't want to do anything about it, then it's our job as their best friends to make sure it happens. Now let's go." She continued walking.

* * *

The day had flown by and Austin was by his locker, at the end of the day, making out with Stacey.

"Are you sure you're over that girl?" Stacey pulled away.

"Yea I am. I already told you." Austin said.

"Austin. You can tell me the truth." Stacey looked into his eyes.

"I'm over her. Don't worry." He replied quickly.

Stacey didn't believe him, but they went back to kissing.

Suddenly someone pulled him away.

"Hey!" He whined.

"Come on." Trish dragged him and turned a corner.

"What's going on?" Austin asked as he was pulled away.

"We need to talk." Dez said as they stopped in from of the janitor's closet. Trish pushed Austin inside and turned on the lights.

"Do you guys mind? I was kind of busy." Austin spoke annoyed, brushing himself off.

"Have you seen Ally today?" Trish asked.

"No. Why should I care where she is?" Austin said angrily.

"She is at home. Heartbroken over you." Dez jabbed him in the chest.

"So? She broke my heart. But you don't see me at home. Why should I care anyway?" Austin hissed.

"Because she knows that you were telling the truth. And she's sorry!" Dez exclaimed.

"So? I know. Dallas told me today. But what's that going to help? She says we're done. So we're done. I've moved on. And so can she." Austin started to leave.

"Austin! She's in love with you!" Trish said.

Austin froze. He slowly turned around. "S-she is?" He stuttered, shocked.

"Yes she is. And she thinks that you're over her." Dez added. "But we know that you're not."

"W-what should I do?" Austin asked, confused.

"Go. Talk to her. Make things right." Trish instructed.

Austin ran out of the janitor's closet and down the hall.

He stopped at his locker to tell Stacey what was going on.

"Stacey I-." He began.

"I know. Go to her. Get her back." Stacey smiled.

"W-what?" Austin was lost.

"You're welcome. Now go and get Ally." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Austin froze for a second surprised at how understanding she was, but then he snapped out of it and ran to win over the girl of his dreams.

**So, what did you guys think? Did you like it? I hope you did :P**

**Until next time my loves!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews guys! You guys are amazing and I hope you know that! Anyway, here's chapter eleven!**

Chapter Eleven: Forgiveness

Austin had no idea how he was going to talk to Ally. Or what he was going to say. All he knew was that he had to talk to her. He had run out of the school and was now running down the street. He reached Ally's house and had gotten the perfect way to meet her.

* * *

Ally had stayed home on Monday. She couldn't go to school and face Austin or Dallas. She had told her dad that she had felt sick and he let her stay home while he went to Sonic Boom. Ally, being the perfect student that she was, had done all of her homework that day. And since she was such a good student, the teachers always gave her all of the week's homework, because they knew she would hand it in early. So she had distracted herself from Austin by completing her work. But she had finished it pretty fast and now she was reading. It was one of her favorite books, _Romeo and Juliet, _by Shakespeare.

Suddenly, Ally heard a knocking at the door of her balcony. Scared, she got up slowly and cautiously pulled back the curtain.

Austin was standing there. On her balcony. Like he had done many times before when they were younger. He would always climb up there at night and comfort her whenever she had been upset over things with Dallas. And now he stood there again. Her best friend. And the guy she was in love with.

Shocked, Ally opened the door. She was speechless.

"A-Austin?" She stuttered.

"Hi." He said and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, astonished.

"Doing what I always used to do when we were younger. Coming to make you feel better." He looked into her eyes. "I got you this." He pulled a rose from behind his back.

Astounded, Ally carefully took it. "T-thank you." She said sincerely. She put it on her desk.

Austin walked into her room, his hands in his pockets.

Ally turned to face him. "I'm sorry Austin. For not believing you. For yelling at you. For not trusting you." She began and paused. "And I'm sorry for breaking your heart." She looked down at the floor.

"I-I loved you for years. Since we first met. But you didn't see it. You didn't realize how much I loved you. And then Dallas comes along. And you chose him. Over me. I was the one who had always been there for you. But you picked him. I didn't get it. I still don't. What did you see in him, that you didn't see in me?" Austin turned to face her, hurt written across his face. He was finally admitting to her all of the truth and it felt great. Even though it brought back bad memories.

"I saw you in him. I always liked you Austin. I just didn't know how to tell you." Ally told him.

"I was going to tell you how I felt that day you told us about your crush on him. When you said you liked him, I didn't know what to say. Or do. I was crushed." Austin looked down.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Ally put her hand on his shoulder.

"And when nothing happened between you two after four years, I was going to tell you that I loved you. I was on my way to your locker to tell you. A-and I saw you. Kissing him. And I knew it was over. I broke a little inside every time I saw you two together after that day." He sat down on her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ally asked and sat down next to him.

"Because I saw how happy you were with him. I didn't want to ruin it. I was your best friend and I wanted to see you happy and I saw that he made you happy. Who was I to get in the way of that? And I knew that you didn't feel the same way about me." He said.

"I've always loved you, Austin. No matter how hard I tried to like Dallas, he could never compare to you." Ally put her hand on his shoulder.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me go through that pain? To see you with another guy when I was right in front of you. I loved you and you didn't see it! You pushed me away and went to him!" Austin snapped, his pain coming through as anger and he got up. "I loved you for God's sake! I loved you with all my heart! But you picked him. Over me. Your best friend! The one that has always been there for you. The one who knows everything about you and knows how you feel without you having to say anything! But you picked him! Why?!" he shouted. And paused.

"Why? Why did you make me go through that heartbreak every day?" He asked, softly, looking directly at her. Ally saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Because I love you! I was just too afraid to admit it! I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way. So I tried to find someone else to get my attention off of you! But it didn't work. Dallas could never be you. He doesn't get me like you do. He doesn't love music and all he ever wanted to do was watch TV. He never asked me what_ I_ wanted to do. But you did. You really cared about me. I did like hanging out with him. Sure. But it wasn't the same as it was with you." Ally admitted and looked into Austin's eyes.

"I-It wasn't?" Austin stuttered, shocked. Trish and Dez had told him that Ally loved him. But it was so different hearing it from her. Hearing it from her, it felt more real. More true.

"No. It wasn't. When I'm around you, I get butterflies in my stomach. And I always feel a tingle whenever our hands touched when we were playing piano. And that time we kissed when he were little, I felt sparks. And I felt them again that day in the practice room. I never had any of that with Dallas." She said.

"Why didn't you believe me when I told you that he was cheating? Especially since he-." Austin stopped, forgetting that he hadn't told Ally the truth of where he got the bruises.

"I know that he was the one who gave you those bruises," Ally put her hand on his shoulder.

"H-how?" Austin questioned, confused.

"He admitted it accidentally when I was on the phone and broke up with him." She replied.

"I know. He told me that you did." Austin told her.

"I knew there was something off in our relationship. I knew it from the start. I just didn't want it to be true. Because if I admitted that there was something wrong, then I would have admitted to myself that I loved you. So I decided not to think about it. And I was scared that if I realized that I loved you, that you wouldn't feel the same way. That's why I tried to like Dallas. To lose focus on you. But it didn't work." She looked down.

"You were my best friend. You wanted what was best for me. And you knew that he wasn't good. And you told me, even though it meant you risking getting hurt by Dallas again. And I didn't want to believe you. But I knew it was true. You would never lie to me. And I yelled at you because I didn't want it to be true. I'm sorry Austin." Ally added.

"I was so shocked that you hadn't believed me. I didn't understand why you would side with him. Instead of me. You don't know how hurt I was when I left." Austin looked at her.

"Yea. I do." Ally said.

Austin looked at her confused.

"I saw you kissing Stacey at the park." Ally explained. "I was on my way to apologize and I saw that you had already moved on. And I was heartbroken. Now I know how you felt over me. I'm really sorry I made you go through that Austin."

"I was never over you. I was sitting on the bench, upset. And Stacey came up to me and was asking if I was alright. And I told her what had happened. And she was comforting me. And I was just so upset over losing you and she was right there. So I kissed her. I wasn't thinking straight. I just kissed her because it made me forget about you. I didn't mean to hurt you Ally." Austin told her.

"I'm really sorry too, Austin." Ally said.

Then, Austin started laughing.

"What's so funny? There is nothing funny about this!" Ally was frustrated. Could Austin take one thing for once in his life seriously?

"We're so messed up. I mean it's like our lives could make a bad comedy!" He spoke, through laughs. "We had feelings for each other and didn't tell each other because we were scared that each other wouldn't feel the same way. So we tried to be with someone else, but it didn't work! We could totally be in some horrible movie about love gone wrong!" He chuckled.

Ally thought about it. "You're right!" She joined in, giggling.

"I'm sorry Ally." Austin said, still laughing, and pulled her into him for a hug.

"I'm sorry too, Austin." Ally, still giggling, hugged him back.

And they stood like that, hugging and laughing, for a while. Like they used to do all the time.

Finally out of breath, they let go.

"I missed hanging out with you Austin. We always ended up laughing nonstop. Like this." Ally said. "It's just like old times." She smiled.

"Yea. Just like old times." Austin smiled, thinking. "Except….."

He saw his chance and kissed her.

Ally felt Austin's lips on hers, and for a second, she was shocked. But then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed back. She felt Austin smile.

"I love you Ally." Austin told her.

"I love you too, Austin." Ally smiled. And then he kissed her again. And again. And again.

**Okay. So tell me honestly, how was that? Did it suck? Because if it did, I'm sorry because I was rushing to finish this so I could put it up as quickly as I could. I really do hope you liked it. It took me awhile because I kept starting over because I didn't like how I was starting it off and how I was making their conversation go. But I hope this was okay.**

**Until next time, my loves! Keep being awesome (cuz you all are)**

**Write on!**

**~honesthannah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this is it guys. The end. The final chapter of Always Been Here. I hope you like it. I really really do.**

Chapter Twelve: The End

It had been a few months since all the drama with Ally and Austin and Dallas had happened. Austin had finally admitted all of his feelings to Ally and told her about all the pain that he had felt when he had seen her with Dallas. And Ally had confessed to Austin the truth on why she had started crushing on Dallas and why she didn't want to admit her feelings for him. And now they were happily together. Finally.

Dallas had moved on from Ally and had started dating Nicole. But then he began cheating on her with her best friend Eva. So she had broken up with him in front of the entire school, exposing him as a cheater, so no other girls would fall for him. After that, Dallas was so embarrassed, he couldn't face any one in the school. He transferred schools and no one heard from him after that.

Stacey Michaels became close friends with Ally and Trish. And hey would always hang out together.

And Trish and Dez had started having feelings for each other, but refused to admit them. And Austin and Ally kept trying to get them together, but it was no use. They didn't want each other to know. Or that's what they told to Austin and Ally. They actually started dating, but decided to keep it a secret from their friends. They liked having to be secretive and careful around their friends.

Austin had finally convinced Ally to sing with him on stage. She reluctantly agreed and it turned out to be a success. Now they always performed together. Switching from songs that Ally had written to ones that Austin wrote. And they were having a wonderful time being together and doing what they both loved.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are excited to announce that celebrity super couple Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are here to perform!" The emcee said to the crowd, who cheered.

Austin and Ally were performing at the New Year Festival in Miami and they were both totally excited. They had always gone to the New Year Festival when they were younger. And now they had the honor of actually performing in it. Today, they were performing a song that they had written together, shortly after they confessed their feelings for each other.

"Are you ready?" Austin asked Ally, grabbing his guitar from its stand.

"Let's do this." Ally smiled at him and grabbed his free hand. They walked onto the stage.

Austin and Ally each took a microphone. Austin began to play the guitar and nodded at Ally, who smiled at him and began to sing.

_**Ally**__  
I know, I know it's been a while  
I wonder where you are, and if you think of me  
Sometimes, got you always on my mind  
You know I had it rough, trying to forget you but  
The more that I look around, the more I realize  
You're all I'm looking for_

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me  
You're not trying to be perfect  
Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me  
It's how you take my breath away  
Fill the words that I don't say  
I wish somehow, I could say them now  
Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

_**Austin**__  
Just friends, the beginning of the end  
How do we make sense  
From we're on our own  
It's like you're the other half of me  
I feel incomplete, I should've known  
Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share  
So not fair_

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me  
You're not trying to be perfect  
Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me  
It's how you take my breath away  
Fill the words that I don't say  
I wish somehow, I could say them now_

_**Together**__  
Oh, it's not you, blame it all on me  
I was running from myself  
Cause I couldn't tell how deep that we  
We were gonna be  
I was getting stress of me, but it hurts like hell  
Hope it's not too late, just a twist of fate_

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me  
You're not trying to be perfect  
Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me__  
__It's how you take my breath away  
Fill the words that I don't say  
I wish somehow, I could say them now  
Oh, oh, I could say them now, mmm_

They finished the song and the audience erupted in applause. After bowing they went off the stage. **(1)**

"That was amazing!" Ally gushed. She was now in love with performing. She loved the rush of adrenaline that she got after every show.

"Yea it was." Austin agreed and they hugged.

Trish and Dez ran up to them, excitedly.

"You guys were awesome!" Trish exclaimed.

"Yea! That was great!" Dez added. He and Austin "what-up"ed each other while Trish and Ally hugged.

"Why don't we all go out? To celebrate?" Austin offered.

"Yea. Let's celebrate a new year!" Dez spoke.

"Yea. A brand new year. Full of great opportunities." Ally looked into Austin's eyes as she said it.

Austin smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"I think it's time we tell them." Trish whispered to Dez.

"Tell us about what?" Ally asked.

"Well…" Trish and Dez began. But they were interrupted.

"The crowd wants an encore! They love you guys!" The emcee announced to the group.

"What do you say Ally?" Austin looked down at her.

"Why not?" Ally smiled.

"Let's go," Austin smiled and they went back towards the stage. The emcee followed, excitedly.

"Well. I guess we can tell them another time." Dez said.

"Yea. Yea we can." Trish smiled at him and they kissed.

"What do you want to do?" Dez asked.

"For now. Let's go see the show." She smiled. They held hands and walked out of the stage doors and into the crowd to watch their best friends give a rocking concert.

_~The End~_

**Well there you have it. The end of this story. I hope you liked it. And I really appreciate all of your support guys. If it wasn't for all of your reviews and faves and follows, I wouldn't have even gone on with this story. So thank you so much. You all rock and you're all awesome! And I hope you guys know that!**

**(1) I do not own "Beautiful" by Carly Rae Jepsen. feat Justin Bieber :P**

**I am already thinking up of new ideas for more fanfics. I'm not sure which one to create into a story, but I'll give you the title of a possible one. **

"**Guilty". What do you guys think? What do you think it will be about? Any suggestions? What do you think will happen? Let me know!**

**Write on! :P**

**~honesthannah**


End file.
